Seletinan
Seletinan is a Latin-derived language spoken throughout Europe. The language's grammar has changed slightly from that of other romance languages, likely due to influence from various other languages. At one point in time, Seletinan used a logograph system, which was used in writing alongside the Roman alphabet, but was later simplified into the modern Seletinan alphabet, which became the dominant system of writing. Setting Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics A cluster of up to any two vowels is possible, permissible consonant clusters include "st", "sj", "rm", "rn", "tk", and "ll". Other consonant clusters beside these exist, but are pronounced separately rather than creating a merged sound as the aforementioned clusters do. "th" is represented as its own letter in non-romanized Seletinan script. Basic Grammar Verbs: Conjugation: When conjugating, except in the case of -il, for verbs in which the infinitive ends in a consonant, the consonant is dropped. verbs ending in vowels are unaffected. for -il, when a verb ends in a vowel, add an "R" before -il. -infinitive and present tense are the same dorma- to sleep (ne) dorma- (you) sleep kaminar- to walk (ne) kaminar- (you) walk -tka (past tense) dormatka- slept kaminatka- walked -kara (future tense) dormakara- will sleep kaminakara- will walk la da --- - (present ongoing) la da dorma- is sleeping la da kaminar- is walking tka da ---- (past perfect) tka da dorma- had been sleeping tka da kaminar- had been walking kara da ---- (future perfect) kara da dorma- will have been sleeping kara da kaminar- will have been walking -il (Imperative, command) dormaril- sleep kaminaril- walk -bo (not a conjigation, but modifies a verb into an adjective) dormabo- sleeping/tired kaminabo- walking/ wanting to walk negation: to negate a verb, the word "hei" is added before the conjugated verb. nouns: singular: a singular noun can have any ending, however, emphasis can be placed on the singular nature of a noun by placing "n" or "en" at the end of a noun. This can be used as substitute for the definate article, IE "The x", or to substitute the phrase "exactly one". plural: nouns are made plural by the addition of "m" or "em" at the end of the word. Dictionary E1- une 2- dum 3-kra 4- ketr 5- sink 6- resit 7- sjeta 8- oso 9- neba 10- dis a- un able- peda about- ide acid- kerol across- avxas act- flanatar addition- adanuma adjustment- lluper advertisement- mersada after- mima again- mimi against-rik agreement- wix'm air- skeita all- maa almost- uskemn also- mimi among- kiren amount- ien'ma amusement- diberten and- m, mim angle- kienel angry- kifuris animal- dobuts answer- wantara ant- ohta any- iun appear- veiper apple- pemia approval- buwei arch- learba argument- rik'n arm- ifei army- jolitar art- arta as- xu at- en attack- bar attempt- krea attention- envutala attraction- eimala authority- rulajahar automatic- fuomakte awake- lluomabo baby- enante back- sebudo bad-mala bag- paka balance- lobou ball- orna band- iju base- basei basket- jeheno bath- lujiage be- i, tka (pt.), kara (ft.) beautiful- beiia because- hor ke bed- gesil bee- bsjji before- akanbe behaviour- ijurishe belief- woxifeit'm bell- sjinga bent- klintu berry- olri between- amnami bird- eibiana birth- varamante bit- tak bite- kansia black- nero blade- tein blood- liruja blow- ul blue- athur board- planke boat- borkoe body- korpe boiling- reil bone- skilete book- livara boot- bomat bottle- kiantener box- kreito boy- rio brain- waji brake- jreikk branch- kranata brass- toin bread- pan breath- ulada brick- kriktei bridge- ubeihet bright- rumin broken- gantiko brother- riomon brown- mukko brush- darrasado bucket- behil building- ofhjinka bulb- balba burn- riboda burst- bar business- mersun but- hib butter- mubei button- jatione cake- krusti camera- kameiro canvas- konbes card- kartan care- thiela (-childcare/protection of person), iaragara (-for living thing; animal or plant), mirienar (-about a topic) carriage- jesk cart- karetar cat-mau cause- iosi certain- seka chain- saimi chalk- koruk chance- harutena change- murfenia cheap- heriko cheese- feriaj chemical- kougen chest- ierke chief- rulan chin- jien church- releine circle- sornkle clean- talupe clear- petal clock- olvada cloth- lobe cloud- uol coal- kirner coat- lobtar cold- eola collar- koleir colour- wonbit comb- lusaba come- vana comfort- lithabe committee- meinstre common- amkinem company- omsiton comparison- mistvan competition- komenstar complete- nifinida complex- murmontin condition- kontisun connection- mintes conscious- wakire control- korpuego cook- h'repari copper- kuflun copy- noemin cord- jiort'e cork- iurko cotton- gothihun cough- kiuffa country- sefikta cover- topar cow- muu crack- kiki crime- maloj cruel- melif crush- mokreto cry- gretire cup- bei current- luienta curtain- dreipo curve- sel'na cushion- sulsta damage- kinmek danger- kondki dark- oskuran daughter- linia day- dia dead- morbo dear- hebibi death- morxan debt- merhei decision- wojiton deep- besul degree- bejer delicate- limoej dependent- mobesi design- elsihn desire- therbon destruction- kitrodej detail- elnit development- ninmet different- v'role digestion- bersei direction- kintaro dirty- jegretha discovery- xenworari discussion- d'tar disease- hieroit disgust- grejit distance- kimej distribution- norme division- nitam do- la dog- inu door- portae doubt- vex down- bes drain- emul dress- kemistae drink- taoma drop- kerbe dry- heilu dust- feibro ear- ore early- keda earth- kerra east- onta edge- kii education- wolj effect- evet egg- eof elastic- lesko end- kermne enough- iebo equal- monar error- ekei even- iou event- fenke ever- jeima every- mie example- sanplar existence- vinor expansion- montie experience- ekspense expert- wurlta eye- vove face- faesej fact- wrei fall- grabe false- fala family- hami'ia far- kisente farm- jultifer fat- jros father- riparo fear- kieror feather- boeni feeble- jinit feeling- hermente female- lakan fertile- hentu fiction- hision field- kompa fight- rik'nata finger- abendes fire- rire first- de axanda fish- hisob fixed- nikmin flag- ianteru flame- rirame flat- enit flight- ojub floor- ionere flower- voalra fly- ojar fold- gered food- kumibe foolish- beki foot- hie for- hor force- karma fork- vurke form- horem forward- rokith fowl- abon frame- jerema free- livrebo frequent- remet friend- amige from- llev de front- rok fruit- iewga full- masania future- kakarata garden- jerbten general- henral get- obten girl- lia give- neiten glass- gleisa glove- mieto go- van goat- meht god- woxum gold- or good- bau government- reona grain- uta grass- erpe great- krante green- bierge grey- jris grip- kansj group- oumito growth- jinmit guide- aukik hair- jebo hammer- melat hand- meino hanging- jsasente happy- riibo harbour- lubat hard- heker harmony- iermej hat- sember hate- ketima have- ten he- ni head- kiet healthy- bawoi hear- hera hearing- herabo heart- koresane heat- reimna hello- salamine help- asisk (-toward a goal), salva (-in avoiding something) high- ieripa history- estoir hole- dija hollow- pale hook- stake hope- asikbo horn- touse horse- eipiu hospital- medionika hot- oreima hour- oran house- heona how-xu humour- ougira I-na ice- loteru idea- k'wani if- si ill-heroi important- m'porkane impulse- lustabo in- en increase- mijete industry- ienjet ink- lehir insect- sejet instrument- miusefa insurance- rifujo interest- basehl invention- iaviania iron- feruun island- ille jelly- heogim jewel- jitur join- minar journey- thiamel judge- roijet jump- sbiema keep- nimter kettle- seited key- oite kick- keri kind- ubae kiss- beseru (-as a romantic notion), wureseru (-as part of a ritual), beje (-otherwise) knee- togi knife- taebut knot- oloj knowledge- winej land- kerrada language- linwes last- k'rul late- tarme laugh- jhia law- morla lead- asiska leaf- grenje learning- wedukejin leather- jlen left- sinje leg- drepier let- rin'kapa letter- dartia level- jinter library- vivlotek life- vida lift- wraeser light- lumina like- kalut (-comparable to), leliber (-to enjoy) limit- rimilto line- jsela linen- seredar lip- labe liquid- lebu list- derim little- pegeniu living- vitebo lock- tojen long- maga look- vuten loose- sgolte loss- danum loud- kikit love- aima (-romantic), irona (-erotic), giama (-platonic), keina (-shallow attraction), mimila (-family), uniai (-unrequited), mulma (-polyamourous), timanama (-romantic or erotic, in midst, or under guise of, hatred, platonic, or indifference.) low- bahu machine- nekinae make-forma male-rokan man-rioka manager- vekurat map- mepe mark- jirku market- mersant married- mokrin mass- nasa match- mijin material- nogite may- pedi meal- komibe measure- rensret me- na medical- vodig meeting- ienmej memory- regardat metal- sotil middle- svenro military- loviten milk- mulei mind- wan mine- nas (-ownership), nuke (-weapon) minute- minute mist- varestado mixed- mesinta money- merset monkey- hanke'dare month- lunothet moon- Lunan morning- xdia mother- lipara motion- llevest mountain- rontinia mouth- basaf move- lluma much- mujote muscle- nijut music- lilosga nail- glades name-neima narrow- isito nation- jenis natural- niktrian near- bliska necessary- nesiton neck- kuta need- nesit needle- tonlei nerve- fierde net- dobip new- nove news- nogik night- natka no- hei noise- vukis normal- nirma north- rinta nose- hana not- hei nothing- hunate note- feto now- xand number- numa nut- orased observation- thirbeson of- de off- ginbi offer- evset office- lihina oil- betjit old- eins on- mebud only- sone open- fio operation- pogsot opinion- jistema opposite- maraked or- o orange- nefemit order- mekin organization- arikefe ornament- geoi other- motre out- ser oven- ruhig over-wrisa owner- denma page- epihar pain- ita paint- vibe paper- abbol parallel- iri part- serak past- tkanda paste- mesesto payment- mirat peace- ohome pen- stelta pencil- nistet person- hersione physical- bisgelt picture- einave pig- gobun pin- tun pipe- pip place- wakeiton plane- sjerbosa plant- plente plate- bulta play- huega please- wevar pleasure- bujeleh plough- koketa pocket- benuf point- in'da poison- gellot polish- peseta political- litika poor- mevet position- wiken possible- wunit pot- dusul potato- pemia kerrada powder- gemid power- rult present- nietag price- iemas print- prienke prison- vorkat private- wainex probable- fegibo process- hode produce- ujama profit- meruset property- tenat prose- ladensa protest- berjis public- pudlika pull- dekam pump- fido punishment- kan'metto purpose- usoi push- bigeser put- waleis quality- kanet question- xantara quick- ra'hid quiet- sulin quite- re rail- gelit rain- laiau range- nileh'm rat- ratta rate- frenim ray- der reaction- rikson reading- lirar ready- stenit reason- porit record- nogek red- ruja regret- kagep regular- reklir relation- momosun religion- wevur representative- wamun request- tharet respect- vileset responsible- fenida rest- daram reward- vedarot rhythm- ritve rice- riso right- dinfe ring- otah river- lui road- hibeta rod- idi roll- onon roof- kefat room- seiion root- flien rough- kermita round- aona rub- l'ar rule- regap run- askir sad- d'reto safe- salvien sail- seio salt- selka same- nofa sand- sjam say- d'se scale- debu school- ieskel science- weoji scissors- ot'tum screw- neijit sea-merlu seat- sjiio second- dum secret- wexof secretary- giuvori see-vu seed- herdin seem- vifoi selection- nuose self- ganta send- asjomer sense- jiwag separate- kjim serious- jeros servant- asjtiba sex- seiksa shade- oskeiji shake- jaka shame- givito sharp- taret sheep- ba'ah shelf- bikret ship- barek shirt- kamise shock- jelek shoe- sapaj short- bahei shut- lagei side- fietai sign- lerinai silk- veres silver- pleitid simple- binik sister- liaman size- isjar skin- bles skirt- satal sky-skei sleep-dorma slip- ijafa slope- losub slow- lenet small- nimot smash- raski smell- dane smile- mi'ba smoke- rolnah smooth- osula snake- hebbui sneeze- hesu snow- iukib so- ki'hor soap- iopa society- sidade sock- fokus soft- dusala solid- kadot some- nima son- rinio song- kantal sort- orjines (-organise), arjipe (-type) sound- heret soup- rejerente south- senta space- siesa spade- tedik special- wervel sponge- ebonj spoon- kuie spring- eibila square- kugid stage- bede stamp- niop star- etapa start- okinde statement- bonvei station- fedati steam- olima steel- stila stem- origen step- tibar stick- piar (-attach), jeik (-branch) sticky- piena stiff- naker still- ikwar (-continually), natsar (-unmoving) stitch- kitgip stocking- filami stomach- jon stone- pekar stop- erek store- marka story- teilet straight- itak strange- estreinje street- hiban stretch- ubadl'ar strong- kar structure- dreihek substance- guntesa succeed- vitar such- edim sudden- sxan sugar- sokre suggestion- wanhuego summer- semid sun-solan support- osjin surprise- sigala sweet- sjakarin swim- luau system- jikema table- kablet tail- bolli take- gadon talk- parlar tall- alke taste- olan'er tax- daksa teaching- kemprar tendency- verro test- san than- de thank- ilete that- isa the- da then- mim theory- wexvan there- ekit thick- grasi thin- sjlantol thing- kuse this- set thought- wao thread- jelap throat- kuhta through- haben thumb- sij thunder- rai ticket- apir tight- iult till- kinma time- konit tin- dot tired- dormabo to- pera today- diane toe- fodo together- mina tomorrow- diave tongue- laga tooth- kan top- wrisodan touch- keksar town- sudep trade- menorem train- siusiu transport- voniada tray- koge tree- krii trick- wanbar trouble- badej trousers- bojarem true- wrei turn- feji twist- fitej umbrella- dofiau under-besed unit- unite up- waleg'r use- usa value- kentit verse- lig'na very- rii vessel- jebate view- vu violent-karma voice- vaka waiting- polok walk-kaminar wall- mura want-ther war- gerei warm- reimna wash- lovar waste- posin watch- tuveni water-lulu wave- lakav wax- kou way- hibed we- ma weather- netuo week- sjena weight- kod well- bie west- henta wet- lubo wheel- bedon when-xi where-xo while- akim whip- jit whistle- litel white- bian who- xa why- horxe wide- rolif will- thera (-of a person), kara (-occuring in the future) wind- lau window- fomat wine- jipeg wing-uonde winter- ivar wire- jaiti wise- wurev with- kem woman-liata wood- gijar wool- jelte word- mota world- wevena work- drevi worm- iaren wound- jiktok writing- eskriton wrong- hotov year- ana yellow- jan yes- hai yesterday- diatke you- ne, me (pl.) young- venil En axanda Iwei formatka Saimim m Kerra. Mim Kerra hei ten'k horem, m w'kaos; mim oskuran itk en da ka'n'ta. mim walu hor Iwei lluma en da lulu. Mim Iwei D'tka, "Lumina i, formaril'": m lumina i. Iwei tka da vu lumina, m tka bau. mim Iwei kjimtka lumina m oskuran. Lumina, Iwei niemtka Dia, m oskuran niematka natka. m xarda m xdia itka Dia da axanda. Mim Iwei d'tka, "Skei iril en da lulu, kjimril lulu m lulu". Iwei formatka skei, mim kjimtka lulu xe besed skei de lulu xe wrisa skei: mim i i. mim skei,Iwei neimtka Saimim. mim xarda m xdia itka Dia da dum. Iwei D'tka, "Lulu xe besed Saimim minil en un wakeiton, m kerrada heilu veiperil": mim i i. Kerrada heilu Iwei neimtka Kerra; m la da min da lulu neimtka merlu: m tka da vu i i bau. Category:Languages